About 50,000 tribal Hmong from Laos have come to the U.S. as refugees over the last 6 years. Their numbers are expected to double in the next decade. They are predominantly an illiterate animist people accustomed to living in small autonomous villages, supporting themselves by subsistence farming, hunting and gathering. In l977, about l.5 years after their arrival in the U.S., the P.I. and Tou Fu Vang (himself Hmong) began a psychiatric epidemiological study of the Hmong in Minnesota. This included an extensive questionnaire on premigration and postmigration factors and two self rating scales, the Zung for depression and the 90 item Symptom Checklist. Two years later in late l979, a smaller questionnaire, the Zung and the SCL-90 were administered to the same subjects. For 12 months during the interim, data were collected on all Hmong in the sample referred to or seeking psychiatric care. These earlier studies indicated high rates of depression, somatization, hostility and phobic anxiety on the self report scales. These symptoms were strongly associated with patient status. Both symptoms and patient status were correlated with a number of migration variables, including certain types of sponsors, discontinuity in avocations, and certain attitudinal factors. We are conducting this study to answer certain problems raised by earlier work. Have symptom levels fallen to those of the general population? Do migration factors still predict subsequent mental health status after 5 years? Are self ratings and psychiatrist's ratings correlated among the nonpatients as they are among the patients? How are the patients doing 5 years later? What are the psychosocial processes of Hmong adaptation to the U.S.? Are there persistent biological concomitants of stress and depression in the former patients diagnosed as being depressed?